gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Zaibatsu/GTA Wiki went Gamescom
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120808122239/de/images/4/48/GamesCom_blogheader.jpg Hallo liebe Community, 250px|right seit dem 19. August machten einige von uns Wikia-Administratoren (und TheMaven, ein kleiner Insider ;)) das Kölner Stadtgebiet unsicher, um dem Wikia-Staff das Feld nicht alleine zu überlassen. Wikia lud zur Respawn und zur Gamescom – zwei Messe-Ereignisse, von denen ich euch berichten möchte. Teilt euch das Lesen vielleicht auf mehrere Tage auf, da ich erst beim ersten Absatz bin und schon in einen Schreibrausch verfalle. Respawn miniatur|Wikia-Admins und -Staff am Wikia-Stand Vom 19. bis 20. August fand in den Abenteuerhallen in Köln-Kalk die „Respawn“ statt – ein Zusammentreffen der entwickelnden Spieleindustrie und einiger anderer Unternehmen, praktisch als „Vorlauf“ für die Gamescom. Bekannteste Partner waren sicherlich Google und Microsoft – und Wikia natürlich. Wikia betrieb auf der Respawn einen eigenen Stand, den Hipster unter euch vielleicht „Chill-out-Area“ nennen würden ;) Eine gemütliche Atmosphäre lud zum Verweilen ein und ein Bildschirm zeigte eine Auswahl von Wikia-Seiten (unter anderem auch das GTA-Wiki) und einen Film, der das Treiben vom Vortag auf dem Wikia-Stand dokumentierte. Man sah Wikia-Angehörige, die zum Beispiel plaudern, Chips essen, ihren Hintern in die Kamera halten usw... miniatur|Nach dem offiziellen Ende: die fast leere Abenteuerhalle Um den Wikia-Stand herum waren offene „Präsentationsräume“ aufgebaut, in denen verschiedenen Sprecher verschiedenen Themen behandelten (siehe hier). Mittels Empfangsgeräts, Kopfhörern und einstellbarer Kanäle konnte man den Sprechern bei ihren Vorträgen problemlos folgen. Die Respawn war es auch, bei der wir erstmals mit dem Wikia-Staff in Berührung kamen (Avatar, ElBosso, Foppes und Spinelli313). Auch auf Chakarr (League of Legends), Kelmo (Halo), Sasori17 (Game-Pedia), Wraitox (Warframe) und Wienin93 (Valve) trafen wir. Ingesamt ist die Respawn eine sehr hübsche Veranstaltung, die mir vom Umfeld her persönlich äußerst gut gefallen hat. Ein überschaubarer Rahmen ohne Massenandrang dank limitierter Teilnehmerzahl und bezahlbare Verpflegung - also der totale Kontrast zur Gamescom. Gamescom miniatur|Ein leererer Moment: der Boulevard Der Tag nach der Respawn war für die Gamescom reserviert. Der Mittwoch war ausschließlich Fachbesucher-Tag, das heißt, nur Fachbesucher erhielten Zutritt. Wir trafen uns gemeinsam gegen 9.30 Uhr am Westeingang und kurz darauf verteilten wir uns. Die einen konnten Bethesda-Titel anspielen und der Rest schnupperte schon einmal in die Messehallen rein. Der Business-Bereich fristete für uns als Non-Business-Leute eher ein Schattendasein, da dort B2B (Business to Business) als Kommunikationsform galt und die Räumlichkeiten dort für Normalsterbliche nicht begehbar waren (siehe vorletzter Abschnitt). miniatur|Videospiel-Bereichsleiter Foppes auf der Gamescom-Bühne: Wer eine Frage korrekt beantworten konnte („Wie heißt die Stadt in GTA V?“ [[Datei:Bitch klein.png), bekam ein Wikia-T-Shirt]] Für uns von Interesse war der Entertainment-Bereich, wo auch Otto-Normalverbraucher Hand anlegen und sich probieren konnte. Die in etwa 30.000 Fachbesucher gegenüber der Gesamtbesucherzahl von 340.000 bescherten weniger Verkehr, kürze Schlangen und weniger Nervenzusammenbrüche. Der Hauptflur, der die einzelnen Hallen miteinander verbindet („Boulevard“ genannt), fasste an den Tagen nach Mittwoch zeitweise so viele Menschen, dass man vom ersten Stock aus auf ein Meer voller Menschen hinabblickte (ähnlich wie nach HSV-Spielen die Bahnhöfe Eidelstedt und Stellingen). Von A nach B zu kommen war also alles andere als ein Kinderspiel, zumal auch die Hallen nicht gerade verwaist waren. War man nicht gerade Fastpass-Besitzer oder Bärenfellmützen-Träger der britischen Armee, waren Wartezeiten von bis zu fünf Stunden nicht zu ertragen. Dank der guten Kontakte Wikias waren wir Admins (und Mave :P) im Besitz von Fastpasses der namhaften Unternehmen EA, Ubisoft und Warner... Spieleberichte ...Im Zuge dessen kam ich persönlich in Kontakt mit Spielen, die ich normalerweise nie angefasst hätte, da ich patriotischerweise nur GTA und neuerdings auch retromäßig RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 (wer hat da gelacht?? O_O) spiele. Ein Überblick mit kurzem Einblick: *'Watch Dogs' (Ubisoft): Ein Open-World-Spiel, das sich in etwa so anfühlt wie GTA IV. Eine Großstadt (in diesem Fall Chicago, etwas abgeändert), in der sich der Protagonist frei bewegen und allerlei Unfug anstellen kann. Hält sich Niko in GTA IV mit Telefonstreichen auf, reicht das dem „Helden“ Aiden Pearce bei Weitem nicht – er hackt sich geheimdienstmäßig in alle technischen Gerätschaften ein, vom Handy bis hin zu Überwachungskameras, von Verkehrspollern über Ampelanlagen. Das Spiel macht sicherlich Spaß, war aber beim Anspielen nur über ein iPad zu bedienen, wo man die Polizei gespielt hat und gegen einen erfahrenen Ubisoft-Mitarbeiter antreten musste. Ständig musste man nach unten auf den Bildschirm guckend den Suchradius (erinnert auch an GTA IV) eines Polizeihubschraubers weiterschieben, um den Flüchtigen nicht zu verlieren, und Hindernisse per Drücken aktivieren, zum Beispiel Klappbrücken. Äußerst kniffelig in der Handhabung. miniatur|Mave und Zaibatsu (rechts, im Vordergrund ;) *'The Crew' (Ivory, Ubisoft): Ebenfalls ein Open-World-Spiel, allerdings im Straßenrennen-Bereich und in verschiedenen US-Städten angesiedelt. Beim Anspielen galt es, gegeneinander zu fahren und zum Ende hin einen bestimmten Gegner auszuschalten. Die Steuerung war einfach und die Grafik gut. *'FIFA 14' (EA): Überraschenderweise hat sich das Spielprinzip nicht geändert. Es wird eben Fußball gespielt. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann als FIFA-Gelegenheitsspieler, hat sich abgesehen von den Spielern und leicht verbesserter Grafik nichts geändert. Seit 18 Jahren dasselbe (Fußball-)Spiel. *'Die Sims 4' (Maxis, EA): Mir ist schleierhaft, wie man sich stundenlang mit so einem Spiel auseinandersetzen kann. Für die Testzeit war es in Ordnung, ich habe zu meiner Belustigung Teile der Wände eingerissen und eine Küche vor das Garagentor gebaut. Wie im echten Leben halt, was „Die Sims“ ja mehr oder weniger abbilden, wenn man die Roboter mal außen vor lässt. *'Need for Speed: Rivals' (Ghost Games, EA): Das seit 19 Jahren kursierende Spiel kehrt nach einem lächerlichen Jahr Pause mit toller Grafik zurück. Wir fuhren gegen andere Benutzer Verfolgungsjagden, und es hat großen Spaß gemacht. Tolle Strecke, tolle Kulisse, vielleicht nicht ganz so tolle Fahrer (...), aber wer am Ende am meisten Punkte abgesahnt und ein T-Shirt abgegriffen hat, brauche ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen... *'League of Legends' (GOA, Riot Games): Mir fällt nur ein Wort ein: wuselig. Wuseliger war es wohl nur auf dem Boulevard. Ich durfte mit einer zweiten Person zusammenspielen: einem Riot-Mitarbeiter. Begleitendes Zocken, sozusagen. Es stellte sich recht schnell heraus, dass ich keinen Plan habe, und so hockte er die ganze Zeit neben mir und bewegte die Spielfigur (Lux?) durch Klicken mit der rechten Maustaste (mit der linken ging es nicht, wie ich bemerkte) fort, während ich Q, W, E, R und manchmal F drückte. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nächstes Jahr wiederkomme, und wohl wieder Hilfe brauchen werde. ABER: Wir waren besser als der langjährige Fan neben mir! *'Rayman Legends' (Ubisoft): Ein Jump’n’Run-Spiel, das mehr Laune bereitet als gedacht. Eine Horde kleiner Wesen geht ihren Weg und muss sich vor gewissen Strahlen hüten. Dort gerieten ich und meine Wikia-Kollegen allerdings öfters rein, was unseren Ubisoft-Beistand zuweilen zum Verzweifeln brachte. miniatur|Der Klassenfeind: Saints Row IV *'Saints Row IV' (Volition, Deep Silver): Als GTA-verwöhnter Open-World-Junkie... leider keine Alternative. Es spielt sich ganz nett und ich möchte Volition die Arbeit und Mühe, die dahinter steckt, nicht absprechen, aber für mich persönlich ist das nichts. Allein die Science-Fiction-Elemente, die ich sonst nur bei den Star-Wars-Filmen in Kauf nehme, lassen mich erschaudern. *'EVE: Valkyrie' mit Oculus-Rift-Brille (CCP): Diese Technik ist wirklich eine Innovation! Man möchte sich in die Hose schiffen vor Freude, aber wir saßen in einem Probierraum und in keiner sanitären Einrichtung. Ich empfehle den Blog-Beitrag von Chakarr, der das ganze Spiel und die Technik etwas genauer beleuchtet. *'Lego Legends of Chima Online' (TT Games, Warner): Zugegebenermaßen steckt die Zielgruppe irgendwo zwischen Kindergarten und Grundschule, aber was spielt man nicht alles, wenn man die Gelegenheit dazu hat? Man steuert ein Lego-Männchen durch einen Dschungel, kann verschiedene Gegenstände zerstören, die in Lego-Steinchen zerfallen, und kann Aufträge spielen. Leider wurde ich stets von Ureinwohnern abgemetzelt, konnte mich aber selbst nicht wehren (Defensivhaltung). Das Spiel ist kostenlos, also testet es doch mal selbst, sofern ihr schon 6 seid... Andere Benutzer haben weitere bzw. erweiterte Berichte zu einzelnen Spielen (siehe Links). Ubisoft-Party miniatur|Emsiges Treiben auf der Ubisoft-Party Ubisoft macht nicht nur einige sehr gute Spiele, sondern auch sehr gute Partys. Am Mittwoch, gegen 20 Uhr, öffnete Ubisoft für geladene Gäste seine Pforten, um eine „Night at Ubisoft“ zu begehen. Wer in den Stunden zuvor noch nicht in den Genuss der Ubisoft-Titel gekommen war, konnte spätestens jetzt unkompliziert (oder kompliziert, siehe Watch Dogs oben) in die Tasten hauen oder an Sticks rumdrücken. Der Ubisoft-Stand war natürlich mit Zäunen umstellt und von Sicherheitsleuten bewacht. Einige als Ubisoft-Spielfiguren verkleidete Leute streunten durch die Halle und boten Fotogelegenheiten. Eine ebensolche gab es auch vor einem Greenscreen, vor dem man sich mit Schießeisen und Säbel ablichten lassen konnte, und in den später eine Piratenkulisse eingefügt wurde. Auch ein üppiges Buffet wurde geboten samt Gratisgetränken, was bei Gamescom-Speisen für bis zu 14 Euro und einer kleinen Cola für 3,30 Euro nicht zu verschmähen ist. Ein DJ sorgte für Tanzmusik. War die Ubisoft-Bühne anfangs noch leer, füllte sie sich wenig später mit einer Traube von Ubisoft-Mitarbeitern, die sich wohl vertraglich dazu verpflichtet hatten, zu Gangnam Style das Bein zu schwingen ;) thumb|left|300 px|Das Video bei Dailymotion – ohne GEMA-Eingriff... thumb|right|300 px|Der tanzende Ubisoft-Staff – auf Grund von Keshas Musik ist das Video leider in einigen Ländern blockiert... Und leider hat auch die Video-Qualität dank meines überragenden Ersatz-Handys gelitten :S Schlussgedanken Die komplette Woche war ein großer Spaß und die Reise definitiv die Zeit wert! Wir haben viel sehen und erleben können, was wir sonst wohl nicht hätten machen können. Ein großer Dank gilt Wikia und seinen Mitarbeitern Avatar, ElBosso, Foppes und Spinelli313 für die großartige Unterstützung und Ermöglichung des gesamten Events! Ich glaube ja nach wie vor, dass Foppes der Witcher ist, sonst kann ich mir nicht erklären, wo er immer die Karten hergezaubert hat ;) Großer Dank auch an meinen Zeltnachbarn TheMaven. Trotz unterschiedlicher Gaming-Interessen haben wir die Woche überlebt, abgesehen von äußeren Einflüssen wie Zeltseile (da bleibt hoffentlich keine Narbe zurück :S), Mücken sowie Steinen und Eicheln unterm Zelt... Aber habe ich nicht noch etwas vergessen??? Währenddessen am Rockstar-Stand... miniatur|Rockstar tapezierte seinen „Stand“ mit GTA-V-Artworks ...Trotz erheblicher Bemühungen seitens Wikia kam leider kein Termin zu Stande. Auch eine persönliche Nachfrage meinerseits ging natürlich unter. Ich komme für unser Wiki also mit leeren Händen zurück. Okay, das war unfair. Ich habe zwei GTA-V-Aufkleber abgreifen können, ca. 9 x 8 cm groß. Schade ist es natürlich, aber eventuell dauert es noch etwas, bis wir als relevanteres Medium wahrgenommen werden. Ich möchte auch nicht verschweigen, dass es in der Vergangenheit Kooperationen mit Rockstar gab, unter anderem zwei Gewinnspiele und regelmäßig dürfen wir uns über Promo-Material freuen. Warten wir also ab, ob sich bis GTA VI etwas getan hat. Bilder Datei:Gamescom (6).jpg|Ein Teil der Respawn-Halle (links der Wikia-Stand) Datei:Gamescom (9).jpg|Ein Redner auf der Respawn Datei:Gamescom (12).jpg|Die „Hörsäle“ 1 und 3 Datei:Gamescom (13).jpg|Die „Hörsäle“ 2 und 4 Datei:Gamescom (23).jpg|Ein Franklin-Artwork am Rockstar-Stand Datei:Gamescom (27).jpg|Eine Illustration von Trevor Philips Datei:Gamescom (32).jpg|''Wer kann helfen??'' Datei:Gamescom (34).jpg|Der neue RS7 Sportback in „Forza Motorsport 5“ Datei:Gamescom (36).jpg|Bei „Castlevania 2“ spielt man im Sarg an... Datei:Gamescom (38).jpg|...„The Last of Us“ hingegen im Volvo... Datei:Gamescom (40).jpg|Betreten verboten! Datei:Gamescom (41).jpg|Die Fratze des Krieges verändert sich! Datei:Gamescom (42).jpg|Dieses Spiel spielt man auf der Motorhaube eines Jeeps Datei:Gamescom (44).jpg|Exklusiv für Alusan: der PlanetSide-2-Stand (vorne: DC Universe) Datei:Gamescom (46).jpg|Der Boulevard, nicht sehr gefüllt Datei:Gamescom (47).jpg|Beim Landwirtschaftssimulator konnte Mann Mann sein Datei:Gamescom (48).jpg|:S Datei:Gamescom (58).jpg|Vier unserer Kollegen beim Spielen von EVE: Valkyrie. Brille: CCP Datei:Gamescom (59).jpg|Und noch zwei von uns starren vermeintlich ins Leere ;) Datei:Gamescom (60).jpg|Eine der gut gefüllten Hallen Datei:Gamescom (70).jpg|Mave und Chakarr (rechts) auf der Ubisoft-Party Datei:Gamescom (72).jpg|Riesiges „Watch Dogs“-Plakat Datei:Gamescom (74).jpg|Assassin’s-Creed-4-Cosplay Datei:Gamescom (75).jpg|Und noch einer! Datei:Gamescom (77).jpg|Erste Ubisoft-Mitarbeiter schwingen erste Tanzbeine Datei:Gamescom (81).jpg|Dass die Assassine im Bild ist, war Zufall... Datei:Gamescom (82).jpg|Andere Ubisoftler haben sich anstecken lassen Datei:Gamescom (85).jpg|„The Crew“ wird unter (fast) echten Bedingen ausprobiert Datei:Gamescom (93).jpg|Plötzlich werden auch Party-Gäste mitgerissen von der guten Laune der Ubisoft-Crew Datei:Gamescom (99).jpg|Die EA-Lounge im dritten Stock der Gamescom – Vorsicht: Betreten verboten! Datei:Gamescom (101).jpg|Ein Teil des Gamescom-Geländes von oben Datei:Gamescom (103).jpg|Was los?! The Walking Dead?? Datei:Gamescom (109).jpg|Der Apple-Cupertino-Schulbus mit Hamburger Kennzeichen... Datei:Gamescom (110).jpg|Wikia in prominenter Gesellschaft Datei:Gamescom (113).jpg|9.30 Uhr: Zeit für Wikia live on Stage Datei:Gamescom (121).jpg|Foppes teilt aus – zum Glück nur T-Shirts Datei:Gamescom (123).jpg|Denn es fliegen nicht die Fetzen, sondern nur ganze Textilien... Datei:Gamescom (127).jpg|Need-for-Speed-Promo-Auto Datei:Gamescom (128).jpg|Need-for-Speed-Promo-Auto Datei:Gamescom (129).jpg|Need-for-Speed-Promo-Auto Datei:Gamescom (131).jpg|Off-Topic: Es gießt in Köln... So nehme ich nicht nur riesen Eindrücke, sondern auch eine Erkältung mit heim ;( Datei:Gamescom (137).jpg|NICHT STÖREN! Unsere Autoren sind am Bearbeiten... Datei:Gamescom (138).jpg|Kostüm: top. Qualität: flop. Ein EA-Irgendwas-Typ Datei:Gamescom (140).jpg|Verwaiste Gamescom-Ausgangsflure Datei:Gamescom (142).jpg|Jemand mit pinkfarbenen Haaren im Bild schläft gern mal länger. Tipp: Es ist nicht der Kameramann. Links *Übersicht aller gamescombezogenen Artikel, die es wikiaweit gibt *Spinelli313: Wikia auf der Gamescom-Bühne *Chakarr: Meine Eindrücke von Respawn und Gamescom (siehe auch Chakarrs detaillierten Spiel-Reviews unten) *Sasori17: Angespielt: Titanfall *TheMaven: Persönlicher Review der Gamescom 2013 mit Wikia *ElBosso: Angespielt, Angeschaut und Interview Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge Kategorie:GTA Wiki News